Rightfully  Indignant
by Aleize Claire
Summary: After an encounter with Malfoy, Hermione becomes rightfully indignant


**_I do not own Harry Potter, I owe A very special thanks to my pastor, who's message inspired this story even though I know that he will in all actuality, never read this._**

_Rightfully Indignant_

Fifth year Hogwarts student Hermione Granger, stood in the owlery watching the grounds and enjoying the relative quiet. Term would be ending in a few days and she had already packed her trunk, so really there was nothing else to do, besides maybe starting on some summer homework but that could wait until break for now she would enjoy the peace and comfort that the owls provided, apart from the smell, that is.

Suddenly Hermione was startled out of her musings by the sound of chipped glass, as a small rock flew up and hit the window.

"Hey mud blood, look in your bag." The taunting voice of Draco Malfoy a fifth year Slytherin called, causing Hermione to jump back slightly, she hadn't expected anyone to be watching her.

"Go on, look." Draco called again, when he noticed that Hermione had ignored his command.

Knowing Draco, Hermione was pretty hesitant about obeying him.

He's probably blown up one of my books or some other sort of cruel prank. Hermione thought as she thumbed through the contents of her satchel.

When she noticed that all of her books were, indeed accounted for, and there was nothing that she hadn't packed herself, she turned back to the window and looked at Draco, expecting some answers.

"Look in the hidden pocket, you'll find there is something missing." He called, grinning, his perfectly white teeth agleam in the summer sunshine.

Hermione immediately felt her hand unzip said pocket, located inside the bag, she plunged her hand inside the pocket, expecting her hand to wrap around the flashlight that her parents had sent her for Christmas that year, when it didn't she turned her attention back to Draco , fresh fury gleaming in her eyes.

"Ha, come and get it, Mud blood!" Draco called, waving the flashlight coaxingly.

Hermione, intent on retrieving her possession, raced down the owlery steps and onto the grounds in record time.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" She shouted when she was within ear-shot, adrenaline coursed through her veins as she ran towards him. Her windblown brown locks, framing her face. She hadn't notice however, that Malfoy wasn't alone.

He was flanked by two of the meanest, stupidest boys in school, and it didn't help that they were as wide as they were tall.

"Ha, I knew you would take the bait, I hate to disappoint you, Granger, but you won't be getting this back, not until you've seen our little show, see your little toy here, is what makes our show complete, I especially like the way it shines red but seeing as there is only one red beam, we will just have to improvise. " Malfoy smirked, his blonde hair shimmering in the sun as he switched on the flashlight.

"What show?" Hermione asked, angrily, but her question came to late, as Malfoy began directing Crabbe and Goyle to there places.

The three boys spread out into a triangle formation, Malfoy stood at the top and his cronies surrounded him. Crabbe had taken out his wand, while Goyle was brandishing Hermione's flashlight, both weapons were pointed away from Malfoy as he ran the opposite direction and doubled back.

"Oh No." Hermione mumbled, as a wave of anger fell over her.

"_Leave him alone, alone I say!" _Malfoy shrieked in a squealing interpretation of a woman's voice. _"On what grounds-"_ Malfoy's voice broke off as Crabbe and Goyle aimed their red beams at Malfoy's chest causing him to fall backwards. Then all three of the boys erupted into peals of laughter. Malfoy was still on the ground clutching his ribs.

"You know, I hear the old broad is coming back some time today, a real pity about that, I would have thought that after what _Great Aunt Dee Dee _ did to her she would have died, that is rather unfortunate." He said all this between giggles.

Hermione felt that knot of boiling anger tighten in her stomach upon hearing Draco's words, immediately gut instinct took over and she stalked up to him and stomped him square in the face, her boot breaking his nose with a satisfying _ crunch_.

But breaking Malfoy's nose wasn't nearly enough for Hermione, she wanted to show Malfoy the weight of her fury. She was now pinning him down and holding tightly to his collar, repeatedly slamming the back of his head on the ground.

She was about to do it again, when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, She instinctively looked over her shoulder, to her immense surprise she saw none other than the person she had been defending only minutes before, Professor McGonagall,

her raven hair was pulled in back in the customary bun, and she was leaning heavily on a walking stick, but otherwise she looked to be back to normal.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said out of pure shock she released Malfoy out of his death grip and straightened up.

"Boys. My office, now." Hermione recognized the voice of the Headmaster, he was standing directly behind Professor McGonagall, holding her tartan carpet bag but despite that, he looked about as angry as Hermione felt.

"But, Professor, I think I need to go to the hospital wing!" Malfoy protested.

"I assure you, you will survive. Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall replied tartly.

Hermione watched Malfoy struggle to his feet, and stagger towards Professor Dumbledore, who pulled a handkerchief from his robe pocket, and roughly held it to the back of Malfoy's head, she had to suppress a laugh when he winced audibly.

"Mrs. Granger I don't understand what you find so funny." Professor McGonagall said, a bit to loud to be considered polite.

Hermione suddenly became very interested in her shoes, she didn't want to see the look of, what was sure to be disappointment on her favorite teacher's face.

"Professor, how much did you see?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Professor Dumbledore and I walked up just in time to hear Mister Malfoy squeal like a girl. We held back to see the rest of the 'show'" Professor McGonagall replied.

Hermione glanced up slightly, trying to gauge her reaction to the situation. "And what about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They ran for cover when you stomped Malfoy in the face." Professor McGonagall answered, looking Hermione in the face, her eyes twinkling slightly in a way that wasn't unlike Professor Dumbledore.

"You are aware of course, that you could have killed the boy." Professor McGonagall's voice was suddenly sharp. Then she continued, in a gentler tone, "I might have let you carry on if it weren't for all the paper work."

Hermione grinned, she was thankful that her favorite teacher would be coming back to teach another year, she didn't care about her punishment, no matter how bad.

"Professor, how will I be punished?" Hermione asked.

"How about we talk it out over tea tonight?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"That would be great!" Hermione replied.

And the two walked arm and arm back to the castle.


End file.
